vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Jee-Han
Summary Han Jee-Han is the main protagonist of Korean Webcomic The Gamer. He was once a normal high school student that's addicted to video games. But he was also a Natural Ability User who due to his addiction to games, his life became a video game. Or rather he unlocked the power that treats everything around him as a game. It doesn't end there as he realize that the world is a lot more dangerous than one would think. The setting takes place in contemporary South Korea. Magicians and Natural Ability Users are spread all around and various factions exist in the Abyss. There are also other dimensions such as the Inner Gates of Hell which has demons also playing video games. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Han Jee-Han, The Gamer, Undead Executioner Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Natural Ability User, Magician, Tutor, Chunbu Spirit Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reactions and Stamina, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat (Via Chunbu Martial Arts) Weapon Mastery, Low-Mid Regeneration, Enhanced Senses (Augmented with Observe and others), Killing Intent sensing (via bloodlust sense), Dimensional Storage (Inventory) Creation (Looting System) Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation , Flight, Summoning, Mana Manipulation, Dungeon Creation and Minor Space-Time Manipulation (With ID Barriers), Immunity to Time Stop Attack Potency: City Block level (Easily destroys giant monsters later on with a wide scale attack) | Multi-City Block level (Should be much stronger compared to before) Speed: Supersonic+ reactions (Was able to measure Hwan Sung-Gon's speed and reacted to soldiers in a fight) and Supersonic to Massively Hypersonic travel speed with flight, (Casually creates sonic booms in flight without losing mana and can fly at speeds of 62 miles per second if enough mana is used), Speed of Lightning attack speed with Lightning Arrow (which despite being specifically said to travel at the speed of light, since lightning doesn't move at light speed is most likely hyperbole.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, augmented even further with magic and Chunbu Training Striking Strength: Class KJ Physically, Class GJ with projectiles Durability: Wall level physically (Bullets fired from an assault rifle barely faze him, Physical Endurance lowers damage taken), Small Building level with Chunbu Breathing Technique, Large Building level with Mana Barriers (Survived an attack that destroyed a large building) | Unknown (Much higher now in comparison to before) Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by actively recovering. Mana can be constantly replenished. Can keep using an ability that enhances physical stats, a mana barrier, flight and attack with numerous arrows at the same time.. Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles, can cause a sinkhole the size of multiple city blocks with prep Standard Equipment: Various items kept in Inventory. Also has a lot of money. Intelligence: Very intelligent, scales with the INT and WIS stat of his character. Frequently puts himself in his opponent's shoes, uses information about magic, history, gameplay mechanics and deals with opponents much stronger than he is. Constantly thinks of how to strengthen himself and avoids future problems by aiming to resolve his weaknesses. Weaknesses: Needs time to train abilities and grind but mostly fixed by Time Barriers. Status can still be decreased and vision can be impaired. Cannot learn every skillbook in existence. May be vulnerable to gas attacks despite mana shield. Cannot heal dismemberment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gamer Power Traits Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Values such as HP, MP, SP, and various other statistics are made. Can also level up, take lethal hits until his health depletes to zero, get quests and unlock various skills. Defeating or killing someone will allow Jee-Han to gain exp which helps him level up. Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through with a peaceful state of mind. No interference from outside sources and becomes beyond immune to mental effects from outside sources. Even one's own emotions are suppressed to prevent mistakes. Inventory: An arsenal of items kept in his inventory. Called by his friend to work in the similar way as a Dimension Storage. Looting: Every successful kill on a target grants either money, skill book, or an item. The latter two being dependent on the monster's traits and might even take away abilities from them or create new ones. High chance of the latter two if the opponent killed was powerful. Even described to create 'something' out of nothing. Party System: Can form parties with allies and provide several benefits. Can level up allies and keep a voice chat for long distance communication. Showcases all status effects on a person and warns the entire team if they're attacked or ambushed. If someone has the affinity can also learn skills from skillbooks. Can make someone several times more powerful than they were in a matter of hours by using ID Barriers. Minimap: A detailed map throughout the entire area. Showcases geographical information and list of enemies too. If ally is in a party shows where they're located. Unlocked Skills Physical Skills * Enhances Senses: Because of his ability has greatly enhanced senses. Vision is boosted below by observe. Could hear whispers from afar and even see/sense chi. Can even sense numerous attacks coming from multiple directions or behind him. Could also see chi, ki and mana. * Observe: Observes the target and summons a window that shows various information (Health, Mana, Level, Name, Title, Stats, Age, Gender, Exp etc). Only exception is if someone is too strong, otherwise some values and names/titles would be labeled as question marks. It can even be used to find supernatural things such as Illussionary Barriers, which are typically invisible, and diseases and emotions. * Sense Danger: Could detect ominous and dangerous events that are about to happen. Seems to be more like natural instincts mixed with precognition. Low level but if trained high enough would be able to foresee dangerous events and scenarios. * Detect Bloodthirst(LVL 6+): Detects blood lust and warns the user of the origin. Early on had a radius of 30 meters and could soon detect bloodthirst from someone on top of a telephone pole. * Physical Endurance (LVL 56): Capability of the body to resist physical damage. Reduces 3% + Level of physical damage, heavily reducing all physical damage taken. * Weapon Mastery: Enhances stats such as attack speed and damage when using weapons that he has used before. At a high level, gives off the experience as if Jee-Han had always used that weapon. Currently applies to Blunt weapons such as bats, sword weapons, and spear weapons. * Crafting: Capability to create objects. Currently on a low level. * Parkour: Unnamed ability but has developed the capability to easily traverse the environment by hopping. * Fool's Act: Performs a series of movements that are insanely silly and stupid, confusing the enemy. Has an actual effect of preventing an opponent from acting for a short time and leave them vulnerable. Magical Skills: Temporal/Spatial Manipulation: (With a bit of Converting Spirital Energy into Physical Beings) ID Barriers, ID Create and ID Escape: One of the natural ability of Ability Users. Creates a dimensional barrier that can replicate the area. Allows superpowered beings to fight and not worry about any civilian casualties. Typically 500 meters in diameter but can vary, some are even infinite. Can also trap certain people inside. * Empty Barriers: Empty barriers. * Monster Barriers: Can make Barriers that are filled with ghosts, zombies, spiders, slimes, lizards, kobolds and ogres. For certain monsters there are certain requirements in order to summon them. Can have only one species of monsters or mix them together. Even has a mob boss that pops up if enough monsters are killed. * Time Dilated Barriers: Can create dungeons that warps time in a 15:1 Ratio. * Labyrinths: Can replicate the DLC Dungeon which has at least 50 stages. Replicates it perfectly and easily created. * Boundaries and Rules: Limits and rules of the barriers are all up to Han Jee-Han Barrier Destruction: '''Destroy barriers by using mana. However, strong enough barriers can withstand this skill. This skill is affected by INT and WIS level. '''Mana Manipulation: Can manipulate mana in various ways. Each effect and damage scales to INT level. * Energy Bolt: Small bolts of energy that could oneshot zombies early on. Explodes with high damage. * Spiral Energy Bolt: Created by gathering mana into the palms and causing it to spiral. Can oneshot mob bosses and deal damage to a giant skyscraper sized golem. Should be much stronger now. Has at least 20% defense penetration. * Mana Arrow and Magic Arrow: Former is a self-created condensed mana shaped as an arrow. Latter is one learned from a skilbook and seems to be a stronger variant. * Spinning Mana/Magic Arrow: A series of spinning arrows. At its full potential can be cast 20 times per minute, and shoots out 25 arrows. Can be fired at multiple directions or while running. * Infinite/Endless Magic Arrows: Increased Quantity of above and higher damage. * Mana Shield: Can make a spherical barrier that protects Jee-Han from damage. Can make a triple layered variant. In the past tanked an attack that destroyed a building. Can even bounce attacks or be repeatedly summoned if broken. * Mana Bomb: One of his stronger attacks. Very destructive * Mana Rope/Bind: Uses mana as tethers to bind a target. Earlier on was able to restrict giant monsters. * Attack Dispel: Can negate mana nets by releasing mana to the spell directly. Causes a reversed effect. Earth Magic: Can manipulate the Earth with his familiar, Gnome. See below. Fire Magic: Can utilize flames with the use of magic. Exploding Flames: A gigantic fireball that explodes and burns anything caught inside. Range and heat increases the more mana is used. Flight: Can utilize the ability to fly. Depending on how much mana is used, can affect height and speed. Casually supersonic but can move at MHS speeds. Psychokinesis: Telekinesis. Can casually lift someone from afar while performing actions. Lightning Magic: Can utilize lightning and mana as an attack. Unlocked in Chapter 66. * Lightning Arrow: Imbued lightning into a magic arrow. Officially labeled to move at the speed of light and is impossible to dodge unless the target is aware of the position and is already dodging. Oneshots giant monsters. Summoning Magic: Can summon elemental to assist in battle. * Gnome: A summoned elemental that can shift the Earth for Jee-Han. Follows basic orders and can act independently. Can casually wield a large ogre's club early on. She can locate various beings by sensing the vibrations created by their heartbeats, a faint impulse of which is sent through the earth. She can make tunnels, traps, and control it as she pleases. Can even turn to rock. Can be either manifest physically and independently or be used astrally, unseen by enemies. Also keeps in contact with Jee-Han via telepathy. * Golems: After fighting the Black Rock sect Jee-Han gained the ability to use a number of golems in combat. These regenerate themselves using the earth beneath them, making them very difficult to destroy. They're also physically powerful and serve as excellent shields and distractions. However, they lack Gnome's intelligence so they aren't used for direct combat and only as bait or decoys. Can be made to act independently (although limited) or be controlled. Curse Removal: Can remove curses and solidify them, making it possible for him to destroy curses. Buff/Support Magic: Applicable to allies and others. * Bronze - Iron Skin: Enhances skin to become as hard as Bronze/Iron. * Troll's Restoration Power: Increases health and stamina recovery. * Strength of a Giant: Strength boost increase (+30). * Basic Granting Magic: Enhances an object with a magical effect for 10 minutes. * Floating Orb: Illumination ability. Life Force Manipulation: Can drain energy from other enemies and transfer to allies or himself to apply a healing effect. Channeling ability. Chi/Ki Manipulation: Can manipulate chi/ki in various ways below. * Chunbu Techniques (various): Teaches many techniques such as breathing, sword, martial arts, spear, foot and Outer Ki Technique. Grants various stat boosts and enables augmentation of attacks with ki. * Yunhon Soul Recovery (LVL 45): A healing ability that costs barely any mana in comparison to his mana recovery. With this can remove most status effects and illnesses, even emotional stress. Can even use soul stones to recover MP and have a better healing effect, to the point of removing curses and turning them solid. Has reached the point that an injury that would take a year to recover, for someone much stronger than him, was healed instantly. Massage: With the use of this ability can cure fatigue. Self-applicable. Mana Affinity, Medium Mana Capacity and Regeneration: Former is a massive increase in MP usage. Enhances MP Recovery rate, MP Effects and MP Limit. Second one enhances mana attacks and lessens mana cost. Last one doubles Mana recovery. Allows Jee-Han to fight for a long amount of time. Advance Magic and Magic Control: Formed when used 100 Skill points on intelligence. Massive boost to attacks, 30% increase in magic attack and 40% less MP consumption. Allowed his near limitless stamina. Equipment: *'Phone:' Keeps in touch with the Dark World Dealer Sung Ma-Hyun. Able to buy or sell items or information. *'Medical Supplies, Potions, Food, Water Bottles:' Various effects but mostly provides healing effects and stamina recovery. *'Soul Stones:' Augments Yunhon Soul Recovery. *'Basic Melee Weapons:' Chunbu Swords, Spear, 10 kg Ogre Club. *'Ogre's Tigerskin Panties:' Ignores damage beyond a certain threshold. Manly version is much stronger. *'Ogre's Magic Bast:' Creates an hour-long illusion by saying 'Smash' with a bit of MP. *'Ogre's Fancy Hat:' Invisibility at the cost of 10 mana per minute. Needs to say "Ehey! It's an ogre hat!". *'Various Mana Effect Items and Accessories:' Augments mana recovery, lessens mana consumption, doubles mana effect power. *'Black Rock Alchemy Staffs of Increasing Power:' Enhances alchemy effects and can only use medium rank attacks with these (aka constant building leveling attacks). Also naturally boosts magic power by 25%. *'Toothpick:' A sword made from the teeth of the Red Scale Snake boss. Poison effect of sword can poison and paralyze at the same time. *'Ring of the Kobold King:' Allows the use of Aura Body. *'Heart of Flame Golem Necklace:' Fire resistance and Fire effects are enhanced. *'Devil's Belt:' Absorbs magic with each hit taken from an enemy. Key: Pre-Lolikiano Training | Post-Lolikiano Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Gamer Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8